Before The Performance
by kizuna-kun
Summary: Mizuno Saaya goes to Aya Hirano's house before the day of the performance for "fun"  yaoi-ness lots of uhmmm dirty stuff  this is only the first chapter i wanted to know if you guys liked this  before i kept going  please review i do not own aya or mizuno
1. prepractice?

Aya is home alone, excited for tomorrow's performance with Mizuno. She looks at her phone wondering if she should call her to come over. Doubting her decision she takes a bath to think about it. About twenty minutes later after she finishes and hears her door. She puts a towel on and answers her door.

As she slowly opened the door her face grew happy. She couldn't believe who was at the door. It was mizuno-chan. She was wearing a short skirt and it hung loosely. It was black and silky like. She wore a tank top with no bra. Aya stared in confusion wondering why she came.

She said "what are you doing here mizuno?"

"Pre-practice Hun". Mizuno said with a cute wink

"You should've called me before you magically pop up" aya said.

Mizuno looked puzzled. "I did call you two times I believe".

Aya had her lip poked out with a confused look on her face. She let mizuno in and ran to her phone. She was kind of creeped out keeping in mind she was going to call her to come over already.

"Why are you wearing that its cold outside you can get sick we have a performance tomorrow" Aya said a little mad. Mizuno didn't bother to answer her question.

"You mind if I stay the night" mizuno said happily.

"No I don't" aya said blushing.

Aya took her towel off. She was naked and mizuno couldn't help but stare. She couldn't take her eyes off of Aya. Mizuno turned away out of respect but in her mind she couldn't get that picture of aya's body out of her head. She loved Aya's body. Mizuno turned around again for a quick second. What she saw she would never forget. Aya's body had the best shape. Her tits were nice and round with much detail on them. To mizuno it was like an eternity staring at Aya.

Aya walked over to her dresser and bent over naked. Mizuno behind her walked up slowly and slapped Aya's ass.

Aya got up and turned around sexually and threw herself on mizuno.

"Have I been a bad girl baby?" aya said biting her lip.

Mizuno bent over and winked at Aya. "Nahh just love teasing a cute innocent girl".

Aya turned around back to her dresser and secretly bit her lip again. In the back of her head she loved that feeling, that kind of rush she got from mizuno hitting her ass. She liked talking dirty to her. Mizuno turned around after her and thought how soft Aya's ass was. Aya finally put on her dress that barely hung under her ass.

Mizuno turned around and saw her in her dress. It had a peachy pink color to it and it was semi long. Mizuno thought how kawaii she was in her dress.

"Do you what song we're singing?" aya asked.

She replied "No they didn't tell me"

"Well it's the town's song." Aya said softly.

"You mean like an anthem" mizuno said confused.

Aya said "Yea but more like the town's anthem rather than the ward's anthem"

"What's the song called Aya?" she asked

"Tsun Dere" aya replied.

"Let's practice?" mizuno asked

She shook her head in confidence of a great rehersal.


	2. We should WHAT!

A couple of hours go by and its 10:00 pm. Aya stares at mizuno thinking back when she hit her ass. Aya got a little wet thinking about it.

Mizuno asked "do you have another dress?"

Aya walked over to her dresser and bent over on purpose hoping mizuno saw and would hit her ass again. She finally got up and turned around and seen that mizuno was paying no attention at all. Aya walked to her gave her the dress. Mizuno turned her back and took off her tanktop. When it fell to the floor she looked over her shoulder rubbing it asking for it just not in a noticeable way. She turned around so graceful yet slow and sexually. Aya stared at her body as she turned around staring hard yet loving. Aya saw her tits and bit her lip in secret. She didn't want mizuno to know she liked what she saw. Aya knew she wanted to touch them. In her eyes they looked soft yet delicate. Aya walked toward her bathroom door to take a bath. She closed the door to take off her skirt. Aya stood on the other side of the door and mizuno on the other. The door was glass kind of faded so you can't see the other side. Mizuno stared as aya took her skirt off and bit her lip in silence. Aya then pulled a stool up to sit on.

"tasukete" she said in a cute voice

"with what mizuno-chan?"

"scrub my back hun" mizuno gave off a a wink along with a stick of her tongue

aya stared at ayas back wanting to do it. She felt it was tempting.

She slowly walked up to mizuno and got on her knees to scrub her back.

"aren't you going to take ur clothes off hun?"

aya looked down and saw she still had clothes on. aya grabbed her skirt and took it off very slowly hoping Aya saw.

"we should take a bath together aya"

"WE SHOULD WHAT!". she thought to herself trippin balls

"o-o-oook" she stuttered shyly.

she took off her peachy dress. it fell to the floor silently. Aya grabbed it and put it on the other side of the door.

Aya got on her knees ready to scrub her back.


End file.
